Perfect Symmetry, Death The Kid Loses It?
by Timoshi-kun
Summary: Kid buys a new decoration for his room and everyone is curious as to what it is. Little does he know, he'll soon find out the meaning of Perfect Symmetry.


Death the Kid walked the halls of Death Weapon Meister Academy, carrying a package wrapped in brown paper. The small sticker label read "Death the Kid. Death Weapon Meister Academy. Death City, Nevada." His lips were spread into a smile, students he pasted look at him with confusion.

"What's he so hunky-dory about?" One student asked another, covering their mouth from the side.

The other student shrugged. "Maybe something to do with that package he's carrying?" Their eyes followed Kid as he reached his room. He opened the door simply and stepped inside, his smile still on his face.

As soon as the door clicked shut. "YES! YES! WOO!" Kid went from happy to ecstatic, throwing his hands into the air in excitement, the package held in both hands. He was so happy he didn't even celebrate symmetrically.

Liz poked her head out from the door, a look of confusion lining her face. "What's so great, Kid?" She asked stepping inside with Patti entering moments after.

Kid, not stopping his celebration, turned around to his weapons. "I found it! The most beautiful piece of art in existence!" He began to do cartwheels across the room, laughing like hyena.

Patti put up her finger in inquiry. "Is it a giraffe?" Her question hung in the air, Liz looking back at her sister with a look that said "What the hell?" The shorter girl raised her arm high into the sky, standing on her toes. "Or a Zebra! Is it a Zebra, Kid?"

The raven-haired boy halted his cartwheels and danced over to an empty space on the wall, twirling the package around and around. With one quick motion he removed the paper from the package and positioned it on the wall. "Behold ladies, true beauty!" He said, clasping his hands together, his eyes turning into bright yellow stars. "Isn't it wonderful?"

It was a painting of the number 8, with roses and swirls surrounding it in a perfectly symmetrical pattern. If you were to split it vertically, horizontally or diagonally, all pieces would be exactly the same.

Liz sweat dropped while Patti joined Kid, starry eyed looking at the painting. The taller sister rolled her eyes. "Really, guys?" She asked rhetorically.

Patti and Kid were memorised by the beauty they beheld, dancing around in circles while linking arms. "Symmetry, Symmetry, I love Symmetry!" Kid sang, twirling Patti so fast she was airborne, only kept low by Kid's arm.

"YAHOO!" Black Star smashed through the window, bringing the whole wall inward with him. "Yeah! Even higher than last jump! Soon I'll finally surpass God!" The blue haired ninja exclaimed, his hands on his waist as he laughed incessantly.

Kid heard a donging sound in his head, fire appearing on the inside of his eyes, replacing the stars. "Black Star! You Idiot! I only just finished repairing the Academy from last time you smashed a wall! Now I've got to start again!" Kid Yelled at the ninja, his mouth square and his teeth triangles. "You're just lucky you didn't damage my-" He turned around at his painting. It was torn by a stray piece of wood, destroying the symmetry. Kid's head grew to an enormous size, his rage unable to be kept under control. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE DESTROYED MY PAINTING, THE ONE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN ALL OF CREATION!" His fist collided with Black Star's cheek, sending the ninja crashing through the door rapidly. When the dust cleared, Black Star was all the way at the other side of the building, lying in a pile of rubble.

He ran back to Kid in blur, a massive lump on his cheek. "YOU TALK ABOUT SYMMETRY, YET YOU HAVE A COWLICK ON ONE SIDE OF YOUR HAIR!" The size of his head matched Kid's his facial features also matching.

Kid froze. "I… have a c-cowlick?" He ran to his bathroom mirror, grabbing the sides of the frame roughly. The reflective surface only confirmed Black Star's statement; he did indeed have a cowlick. He began to shake violently, the word dirty floating around his head. A large arrow appeared beside his head, pointing to the cowlick. It disrupted the symmetry of his hair. "IT MUST DIE!" He yelled at the top of his voice, the asymmetry too much for him. He picked the scissor frantically and, hands shaking, aimed it carefully at the small flick of hair. "Careful… careful…" He said to himself, trying to keep his hand steady. "Nearly… nearly…" He grabbed his wrist to stop it from trembling, a bead of sweat falling down his face.

Snip.

With one simple cut, the cowlick was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes and looking down at the sink. When his eyes opened, he noticed the cut-off hair. Was the flick supposed to be that big? He looked at the mirror slowly. A third dong was heard in his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He looked at the mirror in angst. In his panic he had cut off the cowlick, but also the whole ends of the right side. "One sides shorter than the other!" He grabbed the scissors again and took them to the left side, attempting to even it out. But that only made it worse, now the left side was longer. "Argh!" He again attempted to even it out again by trimming the left. Again it only made things worse. "DAMN YOU, SCISSORS!" He frantically ran around the room, trying to find something to fix his hair.

Back in the main room, Black Star, Liz and Patti stared at the door of the bathroom, listening to the wails and screams coming from it.

"Jeez, I didn't think he'd take it so hard." Black Star snorted, crossing his arms.

"You know how he is about his symmetry." Liz said, laughing awkwardly.

Patti began to walk to the door, aiming to open it and see what was wrong, but she was stopped quickly by Liz.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Patti." The older Thompson sister advised.

Patti tilted her head. "Why not, Big Sis?"

"Let's just give Kid some time to himself."

"Okay!" Patti said beaming.

About an hour later the Thompson sisters stood outside the door to Kid's room. The door clicked, making the two turn to it, seeing the figure stepping out.

Kid. Bald.

Liz stood in shock, holding her face. She looked like the spitting image of the 'Scream' painting. She instantly ran away in fright

Patti pointed and laughed at her Meister, going from simple pointing to lying on the ground and pointing to hitting the wall while laughing.

Kid wasn't laughing, even his scalp had three white lines on it, and he was about as symmetrical as he'd always been. "Go ahead and laugh, Patti." He stated plainly, trying not to let her get to him.

Rest assured, she did.

I threw this together in about 2 hours of trying to figure out how to pull this off. Forgive me if there's any mistakes...

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated!

~Timoshi-kun


End file.
